At least some known aircraft include payloads or other components configured to be at least partially exposed to an external environment while the aircraft is in flight. For example, but not by way of limitation, the payload may be a camera or other optical imaging device, an atmospheric monitor, a sonobuoy, another suitable sensor, ordinance, a countermeasure, or a collection/dispersion device. At least some such payloads may be installed adjacent a port defined in the aircraft outer skin that provides at least partial access to the external environment. In at least some cases, it may be desirable to retrofit an aircraft to add such a port to enable such a payload capability. However, to accommodate a sufficiently large port, it may be necessary to remove a portion of the load-bearing structural frame of the aircraft, which may reduce the performance capabilities of the aircraft. Additionally or alternatively, in at least some cases, it may be desirable to remove the payload for repair or replacement, or to interchange the payload with a different payload or no payload for particular flight operations. However, removing a payload and reinstalling a repaired or different payload may require additional modifications to the aircraft port and/or other time- and labor-intensive operations, during which time the aircraft must be removed from service.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.